Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for efficiently storing data.
Description of the Related Art
Prior storage systems often use both cache memory and long-term memory to store and access data. Access speed is one goal of prior storage systems. One technique to increase access speed includes storing data that is frequently accessed in the cache memory because accessing data in cache memory is faster than accessing data in long-term memory. Another technique that increases access speed is data deduplication.
Data deduplication is a storage concept in which redundant data is eliminated to significantly shrink storage requirements and improve bandwidth efficiency in storage systems. While both of these techniques are effective in increasing access speed, latency can occur in storage systems that utilize both techniques.